This invention relates to the type of antenna comprising a length of radiating conductor which is a multiple of the half wave length for the frequency for which the antenna is designed. Such antennas offer the advantages of being omnidirectional when mounted in a vertical plane, fairly lightweight, having a relatively low wind resistance and being reasonably usable in all applications, i.e. mobile, aircraft and ships. However, such antennas are not small or compact in length and previous efforts to shorten the antennas have resulted in a substantial loss in gain.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a half wave length antenna that is shorter in physical length yet higher in gain than other half wave length antennas.